Saiyan Wizard
by GodlyHands
Summary: Zeno had desotryed future Trunks timeline and in able to get away they jump into the time machine. While they were in the time vortex, Goku lest go and is sucked into a new universe.


"Everyone get in the time machine!" Goku cried out, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta,, mai, and himself got in the machine while Goku and Vegeta grabbed onto the legs of the machine. "This world doesn't deserve exist." the omni-king remarked as his began to glow a light blow color, he released the energy from his hand it surrounded the entire Universe and destoryed it. "AHHHH!" Merged Zamasu cried out as his existence was being erased/

somewhere deep in the time vortex the time machine locates the correct time line. "Hmm, I wonder if I can bring back future Zeno." Goku said and let go of the time machine. "OH, crappp!" Goku shouted as he fell into the time vortex "Kakarot you idiot!" Vegeta shouted as Goku's body disappeared into the vortex.

 **Fiore**

The members of fairy tail was talking about the grand magic games when suddenly a loud crash sound was herd near a forest. "What the heck was that?!" A certain pink haired boy asked/shouted "I don't know, let's go check it out." A girl with scarlet hair said, the guild members nodded and ran to the crash sight. "I hope we're under attack, I wanna good fight." The fire dragon slayer said,. The guld members got to the crash sight and gasped at what they saw. There was a huge crater and a mysterious person laying in the center of it. The person began to get up and saw the guild members. The master decided to check on the boy. "Hello there, who might you be?" The master asked. "My names Goku." The man known as Goku introduced.

"What happened?" The master asked Goku. Goku started to explain how he got here to the guild and they were shocked to say the least. "If what you say is true, then FIGHT ME GOKU!" The pink haired boy shouted. "Sure" Goku responded to the dragon slayer. "Hold on, if you're gonna fight take it in the forest" Master Makarov said in concern, he didn't wanna pay the bills. The boys nodded and ran out of the guild, the members interested by what was about to go down they followed. "This could be interesting" The master said to himself and followed the guild as well.

"Alright, this should be far enough" Natsu said. "Yeah, hope you're ready." Goku said with a smirk and got into a fighting stance Natsu did the same. "Gonna bet the guy Goku is gonna lose" Maco said "Oh, yeah? How much?" Canna asked "5000 jewels" Maco said "Alright lets bet." Canna said "Fine" Maco sneered

Natsu dashed towards Goku who jus stayed in his fighting position. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" natsu shouted and threw a punch at Goku, his fist was ignited in flames. Goku simply raised his hand and caught the punch, surprising the guild.

Natsu jumped back. "Fire dragon lightning roar!" Natsu cried out and released a powerful attack at Goku, he again remained calm and brought his fist back to his hips and thrust his fist at the flames coming at his, the fist released a large amount of win blowing the flames out easily and throwing everyone to the ground. "W-what, he was able to put out Natsu's flames that easily?!" The master shouted. "You sure are strong, that might have actually done a lot of damage if I didn't counter it" Goku praised the dragon slayer. "But its time to end this." Goku said before disappearing and reappearing behind Natsu, before he could do anything Goku delivered a sift chop to the neck knocking him out cold.

The guild remained silent for about a minute before erupting into cheers. "Well that's 5000 jewels for me" Canna said while Maco cried. "Well done Goku" The master praised, the only one able to do that was Gildarts. "Where should I put him?" Goku asked "Here, ill take him, he should wake up soon" A girl with blond hair said, Goku nodded and handed her Natsu's unconscious body. "Goku can you come with me, I would like to talk to you" The master requested, Goku nodded and walked with the Master.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Goku asked. "I would like you to join the guild, there is a event called the grand magic games where a bunch of strong guilds will be partitioning and we could use you're help" The master said "I would love to join!" Goku responded "Alright! Lets go back in the guild" Master said, Goku nodded and they walked back into the guild.

"Hey Mira, could you give our new member his stamp please" Master said, Mira nodded and went to get the stamp. "Where would yo-" She cut herself off and just stared at Goku "um, are you ok Mira-chan?" Goku asked concerned _"W-whats wrong with me?! I just met him and yet I feel this aching sensation"_ Mira said to herslef. She regained her composure but had a noticeable blush on her face "A-as I was saying, where would you like your guild mark and what color?" Mira asked stuttering few times. Goku placed his hand on his chin and thought for a second beofre coming to a conclusion. "I would like it on my right shoulder and blue please" He said "S-sure" she said and put the markn on Goku's right shoulder. "Thank you, Mira-chan!" Goku excitingly said "N-no problem" She said. Goku noticed the blush on her face "Huh, Mira-chan you're all red, are yoou sick?" Goku asked concerned. "O-oh yeahm im fine. Thanks for your concern, Goku-kun" mira said which caused Goku's heart to start going faster. _"What the heck is this feeling? I never gotten it while I was with Chichi before"_ He said to himself. His thoughts were interrupted.

"We will be taking part in the GMG, I have chosen 5 people to represent Fairy tail. Goku! Natsu! Gray! Erza! And Lucy!" The master announced, the guild members cheered. "The GMG will take place in 3 months so train hard!" The master said. Erza walked over to Goku and introduced her self "It's nice to meet you Goku, you will make a powerful ally." erza said "It's nice to meet you to Erza-chan" Goku said which caused Erza to turn red as her hair. "Let's go training. Meet me outside with everyone else" She said before walking off.

Goku walked outside and saw Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, and Gray. "Yo guys!" Goku said "Hey goku." Erza greeted. "Alright guys, lets go!" Natsu said running off as the others followed.

 **A/N: Hey guys, this is my first time writing so I hope you like it so far. I will be updating soon.**


End file.
